The Jail Babes
by ChloboShoka
Summary: How did Misty end up having to spend with night in prison with Hikari Yagami, Hinata Hyuga, Rukia Kuchiki and Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga? How will the girls spend the night they have together?
1. The Letter

Notes: For the benefit of those who don't who which characters are who other than Misty and Kari, here is a list of the cast and which anime they're from. This will only be a couple of chapters, but regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. There's only going to be six characters in this story and they're all from different animes. I'm hoping to get at least a dozen reviews for this fic because I think this will be a really fun story to complete.

Disclaimer: Characters borrowed in this story belong to the rightful owners and distributors of Naruto, Bleach, Azumango Daioh, Digimon, Pokemon & You're Under Arrest.

Natsumi - You're Under Arrest  
Hinata - Naruto  
Rukia - Bleach  
Osaka - Azumanga Daioh  
Misty - Pokemon  
Kari - Digimon

* * *

Natsumi Tsujimoto  
Bokuto Station  
Sumida  
Tokyo  
130-0014

Dear Natsumi Tsujimoto,

We want to thank you for what you did Saturday night. Our night did not go according to plan, and we all deserved to spend the night in jail for what we did. But you turned five strangers into the best of friends. When we first met, you said that when would leave Bokuto Station as changed people. And you were right.

We hope you have a nice summer.

You're sincerely,

The Jail Babes

Hikari Yagami, Hinata Hyuga, Misty Waterflower, Rukia Kuchiki and Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga.


	2. 11:45 PM

**The Jail Babes **

Bokuto Station: 11:45 PM

One minute Misty Waterflower was at the bar to get her fourth vodka shot, the next she was in a world of her own. Everything after that became a blur to her after the third shot. She had already consumed two cocktails and two bottles of beer in between the shots. Something had happened between the time she walked into the bar and from the time she left. She opened her eyes and realized that she was in a cold grey room. The decor was plain with nothing in it but a basic bathroom and plain long bed. It was worlds away from the comfy and aquatic paradise of Cerleuan City Gym which Misty had the honour of calling home.

She yawned, although she had hoped that she was dreaming. She turned her face to the left and noticed four shapes which all appeared to be big multicoloured blobs. As soon as she rubbed her eyes, her vision had returned and there were four other people in the room with her. The bars stood out from behind them. There were all female and even though they all looked young, they all seemed to be of different ages.

The petite lady in the black cloak appeared to be the eldest. Her violet eyes and black bob gave a great contrast on her pale skin. Strands of her hair and fringe hung around her face as she stood there silently pretending not to take any notice. Next to her was a teenage girl who appeared to be much taller than the petite lady. She had long blue hair and fair skin and her eyes were plain with a tinge of lavender. She appeared to be very shy and because Misty couldn't see any pupils, she assumed she was also blind. Both ladies appeared to be in formal clothes as if they were on special missions.

Hanging onto the bars was a schoolgirl in her red uniform. She had wide brown eyes and hair up to her shoulders to match the shade of her eyes. The young girl was humming songs, but Misty didn't think that she knew the song at all from the gibberish rhythm. Misty felt sorry for the brunette next to her who was wearing a pink and white top and yellow shorts, who had to put with the schoolgirl's randomness.

The brunette was the first one to speak.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked Misty. "You look like you've passed out."

"Oh?" Misty sighed and spoke softly at a pace. "I'm sorry. I don't think I know you. In fact, I don't even know... why I'm here."

"Well, we're all strangers here," the girl said. "This is the first time any of us have met before. So why don't we all introduce ourselves." The girl patted the schoolgirl's back and shuffled herself so she could get herself in a circle. "By the way, my name is Kari."

"I'm Misty."

The petite lady spoke next. "Rukia."

"Hinata."

"My name is Ayumu Kasuga," said the schoolgirl with a dopey smile on her face. She slid into the circle and patted Rukia's back. "But everybody calls me Osaka."

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Kari said. She lowered her head and forced an obvious fake smile. "Even though it is a shame it wasn't in better circumstances."

"So where are we all?" Misty asked.

"You are in Bokuto Station."

It was a new voice to Misty, but for some reason Misty knew it, but she couldn't remember where she heard it from. The reality of waking up in jail felt like a punch in the stomach. Misty curled herself onto the floor and slapped her palm against her forehead. She lifted her head up and saw a policewoman in front of the bars. She was a tall lady with brown hair up to her neckline and dark green eyes. She looked fit, but her face showed signs of exhaustion. The name Natsumi Tsujimoto was written clearly on her ID badge.

The lady had her hands on her pencil skirt. "You can call me Natsumi."

"Look I really don't know why I'm here," Misty said.

Natsumi tutted. "Don't you play innocent with me young lady. You might be a gym leader, but that doesn't make you immune to the law. But if you honestly can't remember, perhaps you'll remember in the morning. Try and sober up some more."

"Was it that bad?"

"Bad enough to bring you here. Anyway you've got to share this cell with these four lovely ladies. And all five of you will be out tomorrow morning. I'm doing the night shift tonight, and I don't want any of you to get up to mischief." Natsumi pointed at Osaka. "And you! I don't want to the guarantor of your crap! Understood?"

"Yes Madam."

Natsumi's authority crumbled away when she yawned, wandering of back to her office. "Good. It's going to be a long night. You better think about what you guys have done. I assure you that you will all leave this cell as changed people."

Kari said, "She must be really exhausted."


End file.
